


Gift

by OverwatchingYouSleep



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Cuckolding?, Does this count as cuckolding?, F/M, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverwatchingYouSleep/pseuds/OverwatchingYouSleep
Summary: Sombra has a new toy, and she knows Reaper's jealous. Lucky for him, she's a good friend.





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece with toma-top's adorable oc, Hikaru, that I really enjoyed writing. If you want to see more of my work, I mainly post on tumblr @overwatching-you-sleep.tumblr.com

Sombra had another new thing. The only reason I knew anything about it at all was the fact that Sombra seemed to think everyone in the world wanted to hear about it. She hadn’t been too public with anything, much less her private affairs, but she clearly thought she had something worth bragging about. After multiple tries at getting me to come and see her for myself, she finally brought to girl to the rec room, sitting her up like a doll and introducing her to me.

If anything, the only thing I was mad about then was the fact that Sombra found her first.

Hikaru was a catch; that much was obvious. Sombra’s type, from her innocent eyes down to her luxurious curves that Sombra refused to stop talking about. She liked to rub her in everybody’s face, the adorable little sex slave she’d captured, but especially mine. I shouldn’t have been surprised when she caught onto my interest in her. It was her job to notice the little things like that.

It was _not_ her job to annoy me all the time about it, but she did it like she got paid for it anyways. Every time I received a text from her, it’s an upskirt or a picture of Hikaru mid-sex, mouth parted in blissful, unwanted pleasure. That’s really the only reason I even check my texts from her anymore. The one blinking on my phone now, however, had no files attached, and immediately my interest was lost.

“Come to my room ;)”

I closed the notification in disinterest, not caring less that she’d know I’m ignoring her. Not that I had anything better to do with my time, but then, maybe anything would be better than seeing whatever she decided to annoy me with now. I barely glanced away before my phone buzzed again.

“I realllly think you want to come to my room ;)))”

Well, now I couldn’t deny it. I was a bit curious. I didn’t want to play into whatever game she was attempting with me. Slower, I dismissed the notification, and another popped up right beneath my thumb.

“I have a gift for you.”

…

“What is it.”

“Not telling! Come over and see.”

Well, my pride was swallowed. The hallways were emptier than earlier, and there was nobody to pester me as I made my way over to the corner hub that Sombra had set up shop in. It was annoyingly far from the rest of the bedrooms, but she had access to all her little gadgets, and that made her happy. It got her far away from me when I sleep, and that makes me happy.

When I got to her door, it was already cracked. Maybe it was a bit foolish, but I suspected for a second she was trying the classic bucket of water trick. It was just too unnatural for her. Just in case, I pressed the door open ahead of me, waiting for it to swing all the way in before I entered. Because of that, I got a pretty clean frame for the scene in front of me.

“Look who finally decides to show up!” Sombra cheered, leaning over the figure in the chair in front of her. Hikaru looked nervous— **delicious** —and she immediately closed in on herself to hide what little she could of her naked form. Not much, from how she was tied up. I stared at her perhaps a second or two too long.

“What is this?” I asked, taking two steps into the room. Sombra stood up straight and began to pull Hikaru’s thick blonde locks into a ponytail.

“You’ve got eyes for my girl, amigo,” she stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I half shrugged, not denying nor confirming it. “So, I’m giving you a free trial.”

“Nothing’s ever free with you,” I pointed out immediately, losing any miniscule trust I had gained in this ploy. I was already half-tempted to leave, but the look in Hikaru’s eyes, her fear hidden behind her bangs kept my feet rooted to the floor. I chanced a lick of my lips behind my mask. I wanted her.

“Aw, where’s the trust?” Sombra drawled, securing the hair in place and pulling her hands away from Hikaru’s head. “I can’t do something nice for my good friend?”

“No, you can’t.” I tried to keep my eyes on Sombra, but the girl wouldn’t stop _squirming._ She looked uncomfortable, her lips trembled with words that she was too afraid to say to Sombra in my presence. A shudder rock through me at the thought of it. The poor thing feared me.

“Well, I am now!” Sombra declared, taking her hands off the girl entirely and waving her hand in her signature sign-off, leaving me with one final statement before disappearing in her pixelated lavender glow: “Take care of my girl.”

The door closed before me seconds later, and I was alone in this room with her. At least, I’m sure Sombra wanted me to think that. I would have been willing to bet she lurked in the dark corners, waiting to see how I’d take advantage of the opportunity. No time for words, then, and that suited me just fine. I wanted her to watch me break her toy anyways.

I knelt to get on eye level with Hikaru, and she didn’t appear to want to say anything to me like she did Sombra. I tried not to let it get to my head too much.

“Do you know who I am?” I asked her. She nodded, just barely, physically recoiling against the chair to put what little distance between us she could. I stared at her for a moment, watching how she pulled away from me. My hand darted quickly to her neck, stopping just short of her windpipe, and she flinched terribly.

“…You’re afraid,” I said to her, like I pulled the observation out of thin air and didn’t already know it. Letting her think that it wasn’t already written all over her face. Sombra could be annoying, but every once in a while, she truly did deliver. I’d have to remember to thank her for this, even if it was for her own ulterior motives, whatever they were.

“Only a touch,” Hikaru whispered, and her trembling voice sent pulses straight through my cock, hardening in anticipation for all the depraved plans that crossed my mind. I’d had more than a couple hours devoted to thoughts about this exact moment. I almost couldn’t decide what I wanted to do to her first.

Just kidding. I grabbed her thighs and wrenched them open wide, taking in the sight of her…occupied hole.

“What’s this?” I asked, thumb brushing over the blunt blue end of whatever was shoved in her pussy. It vibrated under my finger, and my question was already answered.

“Vibrator,” she confirmed, the word sounding almost foreign in her mouth, like she wasn’t yet comfortable saying it. Embarrassed. I hummed thoughtfully.

“How kind of her,” I deadpanned, leaving the toy where it was and nudging her thighs back together. I stood up straight instead, reaching behind her head and taking firm hold of the thick ponytail that Sombra had tied up. “I’ll leave that be, for now.”

“O-okay,” she said, her eyes torn between watching my every move and looking away. I moved myself a little closer, and her eyes strayed from that trembling path to my crotch, where I could only imagine how hard my cock strained against my cargos. I decided to leave the look on her face to my imagination and decide how exactly this was going to work.

She was smaller than me, but not so small that I could fuck her mouth at that height. She couldn’t lean down, not how she was bound. The rope ran as an undercurrent under her breasts, digging into her pale flesh and leaving bright red marks that looked tame compared to what I wanted to do to her. Didn’t see why she needed to be tied. I’d have no issue holding her down myself.

 I took the tough rope in my hands and tore through it in one quick, forceful tug. I shook the strain out of my hand while the loose ends fell in her lap and to the floor. I expected her to lurch forward with the freedom, but she was still sitting ramrod straight. The type to need motivation; that was alright with me.

I wrapped my fingers around her ponytail, pushing her hair into a tight coil before taking a harsh hold and forcing her body forward, pushing her mouth and nose into the bulge on my crotch. Her hot breath through my pants immediately sent a shiver up my spine, and I could help myself from bucking my hips harder against her.

“Think you know what you’re doing?” I asked, playing with her loose hair now that I had her where I wanted her. Now that I could see clearly, I noticed that Sombra hadn’t put up her hair with a hair-tie, but rather a long, silk ribbon that looked like a part of some bigger outfit. That had to be on purpose.

“I...I don't know," she finally admitted, her lips brushing against my cock with every word. My patience waned. I used my other hand to unbuckle my belt, nearly tearing my pants open and pulling my cock out to hang in her face. She was obviously intimidated by the size (Or maybe the fact that I looked more ghoul than man in all places) but I wouldn't let her back away. "I don't--"

"Why don't you show me what you're good for?" It wasn't a request, and I hoped she was smart enough to get that. Seemed like she was, and her lips hesitantly moved forward. Giving her some more of that well needed encouragement, I shoved her forward and forced near my entire cock in her mouth. Her eyes rolled back in her head, her entire body started to convulse in shock, disgust, and a whole other slew of beautiful emotions that brought tears out of her eyes. I thought she could even feel how my dick hardened on her tongue.

"Fuck, okay," I grunted, holding her in place by her hair while I forced my cock in and out of her mouth. She didn't fight back, didn't bite me or any of the other things I half-expected. I guess I owed it to Sombra for knowing how to train her own girl.  With one hand in her ponytail, I used my other to delicately unloop the knot that held the ribbon in place, sliding it out of her hair and stretching it out into my hands.

"Yeah, no accident." The ribbon was much sturdier than lace or silk or whatever else I had expected it to be. I had a feeling I knew exactly what Sombra expected me to use it for, and I really did hope she was in the room watching, because I was certainly going to deliver. While Hikaru was distracted with my cock down her throat, I wove the ribbon around her neck, tightened, and squeezed.

The reaction was immediate. What had initially been grudging cooperation became clawing fingers and screams muffled in her mouth. The vibrations on my cock felt great, and I forced her down lower with the ribbon, fucking her mouth harder. Her cheeks starting turning pink, then red. Tears were streaming down her face, and I almost-- **almost** \--felt a little twitch in the “morals” part of my brain when the sight of it became enough to drive me over the edge.

I forced her to take all of my cum in her mouth, loosening the ribbon just enough for her to swallow it down before I tightened it again. She coughed and sputtered on my cock, trying so hard to pull her mouth away, but I held firm.

"You're alright," I commented, watching her cheeks slowly turn to a sickening purple. My cock piqued back up a bit. Just a couple more seconds of this. Just let her fear for a moment longer. "Sombra needs to let me work with you more often.”

With that horrifying promise, I released the ribbon and let her head fall forward, spitting dribble and cum out onto the floor in front of her. I wished I had left her hair up in a ponytail; her face was probably beautiful. A mix of fearful apprehension, panic and relief that she didn’t feel safe experiencing. Another one left to the imagination then.

“Hope you got something out of that,” I teased, reaching between her hunched-over form and wrapping my fingers around the end of the vibrator. In one quick motion, I yanked it out of her, the sudden emptiness making her cry out with her ragged throat. That was a sound I would savor for a few coming weeks.

There was so much more I could have used this time to do, but I couldn’t afford to let myself get too into it with such a nosey observer. As I turned to walk out, I shoved the vibrator into Sombra’s invisible chest, forcing her out of her incorporeality with a completely shocked look that I’d savor for completely different reasons.

“Nice toy,” I told her, trying not to let anything slip out in my tone as I left her room. “I’d like to do that again sometime.”


End file.
